


Shifts Of Fortune

by Elfbert



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: Trip and Mal get into a bit of bother on an alien ship. Again. (06/18/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for Lt. Black Fire, for the entficathon. She requested "Tucker/Reed h/c, angst (I have a weakness for Malcolm fainting/being injured/trying to be heroic) since I cannot do humour very well, a bit of humour in all the darkness that I both create and crave will be much, MUCH appreciate."  
  
Beta by SueC, the bestest beta in all of betadom.  


* * *

"C'mon, c'mon," Reed muttered to himself under his breath, trying to get an awkward power coupling to fit into place.

"You okay?" Tucker called from his position further down the room.

"Yes, just this damn...got it!" Reed smiled as he felt the small piece finally slip into place.

The job was awkward, the couplings tiny and far too easy to fumble and drop, especially as the temperature on the ship was numbing their fingers and making them clumsy.

"How're you doing up there, anyway?" Tucker talked as he worked.

"Not as well as I would have liked. We should have left as soon as life support was reinstated. This isn't our fight, the captain shouldn't be seen to take sides."

Tucker glanced across to Reed, sensing the simmering anger in the other man.

"He's only doing what he thinks is right, Mal," Tucker answered.

"And putting Enterprise at risk in doing so. I can understand sending us to help fix the life support, but that's as far as our involvement should have gone. What do you think will happen when the ship that did the damage returns to find us here?"

"Well hopefully that won't happen, huh?" Tucker was determined to jolly Reed out of his black mood. It was bad enough being stuck on the freezing alien ship, still wearing the EV suits—albeit now minus the oxygen and life-support packs—without having to put up with his lover being pessimistic and grumpy too. He wished he was wearing his regular uniform and boots; the EV shoes were particularly uncomfortable. He also wished he had been able to bring his toolkit with him. The alien tools were unfamiliar and awkward to use—the Hananji's anatomy was so different. They were covered in a hard shell-like plating that protected them, but also meant nothing on the ship was built for Human hands, only the crab-like pincers of the Hanaji.

"I just hope he has every sensor and scanner on Enterprise running long range sweeps," Reed muttered. "At least there'll be some hope that we can remove ourselves from the vicinity before the next fight kicks off."

"I'm sure he has," Tucker said soothingly.

They worked in silence again for a short while, only the noise of the Hanaji working around them and the occasionally sound of metal-on-metal as tools were used to try and fix enough of the damage for the ship to fly again.

Reed managed to fit the next power coupling without as much difficulty, then glanced up at the panel above him. He watched wide-eyed as the glowing fluid that signified the area was powered up began trickling down through the energy leads, he glanced sideways to see that every panel was the same—the effect looking like a waterfall running down the walls in slow motion. The consequences of the area powering up with half the couplings still missing suddenly hit Reed. He saw that Tucker hadn't noticed the conductor fluid, his head bowed as he knelt on the floor, studying something intently. Reed was on his feet in an instant, running down the room. As Tucker reached out to place something on the power ring on which he was working Reed dived, hitting the engineer and sending them both skidding across the metal floor. He wrapped his body around Tucker as best he could, trying to shield the other man from the inevitable explosion.

He could sense movement from the nearby Hanaji as they too saw the catastrophe unfolding before their eyes.

Then there was nothing. No explosion, no destruction, no pain.

Reed stayed where he was, one arm around Tucker, holding him down, the other shielding his own head.

"What the hell?" Tucker tried to wriggle out of Reed's grip. "What're you doing, Mal?" His voice was indignant as he tried to push Reed away.

"Commander," Reed said sharply. "Stay here, keep your head down."

Reed turned over and studied the panels. The liquid seemed to be moving through them, although some of it was seeping out of gaps where conduits and couplings were missing. Glowing pools were moving across the floor plating toward them. He slowly moved to crouching, then began to make his way toward the panels, watching out of the corner of his eye as some of the Hanaji also approached the parts they had been working on.

Trip sat up, but for once obeyed Reed and didn't move. He looked down the room to where the Hanaji engineers were cautiously approaching their workstations.

Then chaos erupted around him.

A shockwave hit him, smashing him back against the wall, where he was immediately bombarded by debris. Then something softer and considerably more substantial crushed him between the wall and the floor, trapping him with a dead-weight.

It was only then that he realised there was an eerie silence, despite the shockwaves still hitting him and the vibrations he could feel through the floor.

"Mal!" he shouted, trying to shove whatever was pinning him down away. "Malcolm!" And then he realised that although his throat and lungs were burning from his shouts there was still silence.

He finally managed to push away whatever was trapping him. And through the darkness, smoke and his streaming eyes he saw the familiar bronze of an EV suit. Tears running across it were oozing the grey sealant foam giving some grotesque impression that the suit was bleeding.

Tucker scrabbled at the floor, pulling himself out from under Reed's body in blind panic. He reached for Reed's head, feeling that the dark hair was slick with something sticky and warm.

"Mal...oh God, Mal, Malcolm!" Trip knew he was shouting but he couldn't hear himself. He could sense the movement, the panic around him, but in his ears there was only silence—or was it deafening noise? Trip rapidly came to the conclusion that it amounted to the same thing. He had no way of knowing if Malcolm was answering him. He quickly pressed his fingers into Reed's neck, feeling the pulse still beating there. He closed his eyes for a millisecond, feeling waves of relief wash over him at each beat of Reed's heart.

He tried to turn Malcolm over onto his back but something prevented him. He felt around in the gloom, trying to find what it was. The oozing glowing conduit fluid didn't cast enough light for him to see any detail. He reached out until his hand hit something solid, then he tried to gauge its size and weight. When he had extended his arms to his full reach, one hand still on Malcolm, the other sliding down the solid form, and still hadn't found the end he began to worry.

"Just stay where you are, Mal, I need some help. Just hold still," Trip murmured more for his own benefit than Reed's.

He groped his way along the wall until he found someone else, then forcibly dragged the stunned Hanaj back with him, knowing the only way he could communicate what had happened was by showing the alien.

Once Trip had managed to point out what had happened they quickly established through sign language that Tucker should stay with Malcolm whilst the Hanaj went to find help.

For a moment Trip wished he still had the UT, but then realised that he wouldn't have been able to hear it anyway.

He dropped to his knees and tried to get as close as he could to Reed's face to see if the other man was responding at all. His head was almost on the floor plating when he saw the slight glimmer of light reflecting off Reed's open eye.

"Mal?" Trip could feel that his throat was sore and could only guess what his voice would sound like. He watched Reed's lips make a tiny movement and cursed that he couldn't tell what the other man was saying.

"I can't hear you, Mal. I...the shockwave, it knocked out my ears, I can't hear anything," he explained.

He felt something against his leg and looked around. Reed's hand was moving, touching Tucker's leg. Trip immediately reached out and gently held Reed's fingers. He felt his hand being slowly pulled down Reed's body until their entwined fingers hit the solid metal beam.

"I know, Mal, I know." Trip wasn't even sure he was making any sound now. He tried to slide his hand down Reed's leg further to assess the damage, but couldn't get far before his hand wouldn't fit through the gap.

He pulled his hand back out of the gap and decided he should spend his time trying to remove as much of the debris as possible. He began to make a clear space around Reed, kicking away smaller pieces of wreckage and lifting off larger ones.

During his work some orange overhead lighting suddenly flicked on, and Tucker guessed that all the emergency systems were slowly kicking in.

He looked down at his hands to see they were covered in a black substance. He wiped his palms on his EV suit and reached for some loose tubing to pull it from the heap. His hands were immediately covered in black again and an idea struck him.

He pulled the tubing hard until it came away in his hands, then knelt beside Reed again. He pressed the end of the tubing on the floor and dragged it—seeing that it left a thick black mark he continued, writing 'help is coming'.

Reed lifted his head slightly to read the message, then nodded before resting back against the deck plating.

Tucker continued, spelling out 'deaf?'.

Reed looked again and nodded again. Then he reached a shaky hand out. Tucker passed over the piece of tube.

'Trapped', he wrote in straggly letters.

Tucker nodded.

'Enterprise?' Reed wrote next.

"I don't know, Mal, I lost my communicator," Tucker said, then realised his mistake and just shrugged. He had become used to the fact he couldn't hear himself.

He noticed a group of Hanaji coming toward him through the clearing smoke, they wore orange uniforms that Tucker hadn't seen before. He hoped that they were some sort of medical or rescue team.

They efficiently began to work, removing debris, laying out tools and preparing to move the heavy girders from the area.

One of their number reached out to Take Tucker's hand and began to lead him away.

"No, no," Tucker shook his head vigorously. "I need to stay—need to be with Mal."

The Hanaj took no notice, still pulling him away.

Tucker tried to pull back and break the hold the Hanaj had on him, but he couldn't. Instead he turned and watched Reed for as long as he could.

As he was led away from the area he could see that the rest of the ship was not as damaged. He wished he could find a way of communicating to the Hanaj that he wanted—needed—to stay with Malcolm.

He was led into what looked like the sickbay and was made to sit down. He watched as his escort caught the attention of another member of the crew who quickly came over to Tucker.

He guessed the newcomer was a doctor of some sort as she waved various instruments over him. He could see their lips moving as the two aliens talked, then before he could do anything further the doctor whipped out some sort of hypo and discharged it into Trip's upper arm.

Trip started to feel fuzzy, and hands guided him back so he leant into the chair. His head was swimming, his sense of balance was way off and he felt as if the ship was spinning around him. He clutched onto the chair and stared at the floor, concentrating on not throwing up.

When he next looked up the Hanaj had moved away to deal with new patients. Trip wanted to get up and look for Malcolm, but he wasn't sure he'd make it two steps without something to hang on to.

__

Reed squeezed his eyes closed as something else sent a sickening shockwave of pain through him. His fingers pressed against the unyielding deck plating. He wished Trip were still with him. With no hearing, no UT to make himself understood and no way of moving he felt at the mercy of the Hanaj.

The team working around him finally began moving the heaviest piece of metal. Reed screamed. He tried to hit out, to grab one of the Hanaji to make them stop, but his hand never hit the target, instead falling limply to the deck as he passed out.

He came round again as the Hanaji tried to fit him on a stretcher designed for their smaller, wider frames. His leg was a mass of unbelievable agony. They were being as gentle as possible, but he was still being jostled and moved more roughly than he could stand. He gritted his teeth as they secured him to the hard stretcher and began walking. He understood there was probably an urgency to the situation, but he wanted to tell them to slow down, to stop and splint his leg. Every movement of his feet, hanging off the end of the stretcher, was agony.

He passed out somewhere in the corridors, a blessed release from the pain.

Trip opened his eyes to find that the room was still spinning, but it was no longer making him feel so ill. There was also a sharp piercing sound in his ears. He shook his head and it stopped momentarily only to start up again a second later. It wasn't quite a ringing, but it wasn't natural either. He took it as a good sign that his hearing was returning, that whatever the Hanaj had given him was working.

He looked around to see aliens all around him with varying injuries. He couldn't see Malcolm anywhere, but many of the beds were occupied. He stood up slowly, holding tightly onto the chair he'd been sitting on. The sound seemed to be fading again, it was deeper now, more intermittent, but there was also a lower sound, which Trip thought might be the chatter around him, although even if he'd been able to hear properly he knew he wouldn't understand anything without a UT.

Gripping hard onto anything within his grasp he managed to reach the edge of the room, then he slowly worked around the wall, looking at every bed, occasionally standing still and closing his eyes to ward of the nausea. His progress was slow and painstaking, but he was determined to find Reed.

He was stopped by a touch on his shoulder, and turned, praying it would be Malcolm. Instead he saw one of the Hanaj holding out a small device. She gestured to her mouth and mimed speaking. Trip looked confused, trying to hear what she was saying, whilst knowing that he couldn't.

"What?" he said, then raised his voice, more angrily, "What do you want me to do? I don't understand you!"

The alien just continued gesturing.

"I need to find Malcolm, my friend...the other human, I need to find him," Trip pleaded. He thought he could almost hear himself. Or maybe he could just feel the vibrations from his voicebox, he wasn't sure anymore.

Then the device was thrust into his hands and the Hanaj looked at him, talking.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Trip shouted. "I need Enterprise, my ship, I need to...oh Jesus, what am I doing, I need Malcolm..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

The Hanaj reached out and gripped his hands in its own armoured pincer-like appendages. Trip looked down at the device he was holding and saw there was writing on it, writing in an English type.

'Please, Lieutenant is hurt, need to ask you about Human medicine.' It said.

"What? Malcolm?" Trip nodded hard, trying to work out what to say, then realised that the type was probably only for his benefit, the translator was probably working audibly to the Hanaj. "I'll help, I need Enterprise, Doctor Phlox. Take me to Malcolm, the Lieutenant."

The Hanaj took his hand and pulled him away from the wall slowly, then held him with a grip that was almost too tight around both biceps and walked him across the room.

The moment Trip saw Malcolm on the bed he knew something was horribly wrong. Reed's face was contorted, his mouth open, hands gripping the sides of the hard bed. The Hanaji were holding him down, examining their instruments. The annoying sound in Trip's ears was getting louder and he shook his head again, trying to rid himself of it.

Then Malcolm closed his mouth, obviously panting for breath, and the sound stopped. And Trip realised that the noise had been the sound of a Human screaming in agony.

"Oh my God." Trip reached out and touched Malcolm's forearm, holding onto it tightly, for both their benefits.

Malcolm opened his eyes and looked at Trip through a haze of pain and confusion. He moved his hand from the bed to grab onto Trip, desperate for the other man not to leave him. Then one of the Hanaji moved his lower leg again and he screamed.

Trip turned to his translator and tried to find the right words. "Don't move him," he said, trying not to shout, despite his instincts. "He's...hurt, where he was trapped, I think he's broken his leg...um...he needs to be kept still." Trip gestured over Reed's leg and tried to mime keeping it straight. He felt lost, but the vice-like grip of Reed's hand on his arm made him keep trying. Then he had a thought and spoke into the device, looking at the screen. He was frustrated to see his words appearing on the screen in an unfamiliar typeface.

"Shit." He looked into the wide eyes of the Hanaj. "I need to talk to him," he jabbed a finger at Reed. "I need you to make my words appear on the screen."

The Hanaj grabbed back the translator and quickly worked on it. Then thrust it back into Tucker's hands. Tucker looked down to see his own words on the screen and came the closest he had been to a smile since the explosion had ripped their world apart.

"Mal, look," Trip pushed the translator into Malcolm's free hand.

Reed stared at the small screen, then nodded to Trip.

"You can understand me?" Trip pushed.

"Yes," Malcolm mouthed, visibly shivering in the cold atmosphere of the ship.

"Do you know what's wrong with you? I mean—do you know what we should do? Where do you hurt?" Trip asked.

Malcolm pointed to his head, then down to his leg.

Trip reached out and, after a small nod from Reed he gently ran his fingers through his lover's hair, finding a large lump on the back right side of his skull.

"Something sure fetched you a clout there," Tucker nodded. "Do you think you've broken your leg?"

Reed didn't respond for a moment, then nodded. "I think so," he answered, his voice hoarse.

Tucker realised he could almost hear again now, although he had to concentrate through the muffled sounds around him to catch what Reed said.

"I don't think the Hanaji understand, what should we do? I'm no doctor," Trip apologised. He knew if they'd been on Enterprise Phlox would have taken care of the situation immediately, waved some magic scanner over Reed and within a few minutes have been well on the way to a cure or whatever. Which made him think.

"Where's Enterprise?" he asked the Hanaj who seemed to have been assigned to them. "Why hasn't Enterprise been in contact with us?"

"We have no communications, our warp drive was in danger of exploding. Your ship retreated to a safe distance. They want to save you, I'm sure, but now, like this, there is no way. We are deeply sorry for this."

"But they're still here, right? They're still trying to help?" Trip was incredulous. Archer wouldn't just leave them, whatever happened.

"They are some way away now. We tell them that we do our best, to save this ship. There was nothing they could do. To endanger your fellow crew was inadvisable."

Trip found it hard to gauge the emotion in the Hanaj, the translator giving the words a flat tone, but knew that everything it said made sense. Jeopardising Enterprise and her crew was ridiculous.

"But they're still here? We can still contact them?" Trip said, desperately.

"Yes. They help any way they may, but we have no communications. We see them now on our scanners. But only from the safety."

Trip nodded, then turned back to Reed.

"Well, looks like Phlox can't make a house-call right now. What can I do? I can tell them what to do, I think they'll listen. They didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sure."

"Tell them to stop touching my bloody leg. I just need something to keep it straight—anything to splint it."

Tucker put what he hoped would be a calming hand on Reed's shoulder. "Okay, don't worry. Did they give you a shot? It's helped my hearing come back."

Reed read the padd as the words came up, then nodded. "It's making me dizzy."

"It did me, too. It'll pass. Just lie back and rest, I'll try and get them to understand."

Reed nodded and closed his eyes.

Tucker turned to the Hanaj again. "Look, I don't know...um...I don't even know your name, in fact."

"You may call me Keemay," the Hanaj replied. "What is it we need to do for your crewmember?"

"He's broken his leg—um...we have bones on the inside, not like you." Tucker held out his arm. "See, squeeze my arm, feel that hard bit inside? That's my bone, we've got them everywhere in our body. Mal's broken the one here," Tucker gestured, careful not to touch Reed's leg. "It causes us a lot of pain, and the only way to get them to heal is to keep it very still. So we need to find a way to keep Mal's leg straight and protected."

"Yes, yes. We can do this, I'm sure. Let me explain to our doctor."

Tucker nodded.

"Mal, they're going to help, I've explained what I could to Keemay, and she says she'll help." Trip realised he didn't really have a clue if Keemay was male or female—or if the Hanaji even had equivalents to human sexes, but in his mind he had assumed it was a female.

"Ask them...if there are any painkillers, love?" Malcolm whispered hoarsely.

Trip looked down, surprised by the request and the fact he hadn't thought that Reed might not have had any already, also surprise by the endearment in the circumstances.

"Of course."

He turned once again to speak to Keemay, but had to wait as the Hanaj was obviously trying to explain the situation to the doctors. Eventually he decided to cut in, and touched the Hanaj on the arm, his fingers closing around the hard cold armour-like shell of the other being. After a second it became obvious that his touch had not been felt, so he gave Keemay a little shake.

The Hanaj turned immediately.

"Keemay, do you have any painkiller? Anything to stop Mal hurting?" Trip looked at the doctors now, presuming they could also understand him.

"Pan-kee-yah?" Keemay tried to pronounce the difficult word that had not been translated.

"Painkiller—analgesics, um, to stop him hurting."

Keemay turned to the doctors and after a brief discussion turned back again. "We don't understand. Tell us what to do?"

"No, it's not..." Trip desperately tried to find a way to explain himself. "He's in pain, his leg's broken and that hurts, don't you have any drugs to stop it? Oh God, I don't know what to say to you!" Trip knew he was raising his voice, even though he could still just barely hear himself. "Just don't move him, do what I said, immobilize his leg, so nothing will damage it."

"We do, we do it now," Keemay said, immediately turning to her colleagues.

Trip walked back to stand by Reed's head, reaching out to him again and gripping his arm.

"They'll do what they can, but I don't think they have any painmeds - or at least, not that work on Humans. Can you hear any better?" Trip held the small screen above Reed's face so he didn't have to move to read it.

Reed nodded. "Enterprise?" he croaked.

"They're around, but comms are down. We're on our own for now, I'm afraid," Trip answered.

"Isn't that what we always want?" Malcolm croaked, licking his lips. "To have some more time alone?"

Trip smiled despite himself. "This wasn't quite what I had in mind," he replied.

"Be sure to explain that to the captain next time," Reed whispered. "No...exploding alien ships. No freezing shuttlepods. No caves."

Trip smiled gently. "You'd better remind me, next briefing."

Two of the Hanaji personnel returned with what looked, to Trip, like some spare engineering parts. They proceeded to line them up with Reed's leg.

"Um...Mal, they're going to start work on your leg, okay? And...it's going to hurt." Trip leant over Reed to block the other man's view and put his hands on Reed's shoulders.

When Reed screamed Tucker closed his eyes, unable to watch the grotesque contortions of his lover's face. He could still hear the screams though, the desperate hoarse screams as Reed tried to escape the agonising pain. Tucker was forced to adjust his grip until he was pressing down with all his body weight onto Reed's biceps, trying to keep the struggling man still, feeling the muscles corded beneath the skin. He had a hard job, despite Reed's weakened state.

He was so completely absorbed in trying to help Reed that he didn't notice the change in the room until an energy blast took a large chunk out of the wall above them.

He whirled around to see the room in chaos, Reed struggled to prop himself up on his elbows as soon as Tucker's weight was off him so that he too could see what was happening.

A Hanaj was standing in the doorway, but seemed to be threatening everyone with an energy weapon.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Tucker called, looking around for Keemay. There was chaos all around, Hanaji running, shouting, seemingly in panic. Trip held the translator to his ear, trying to make out what it was saying, his hearing still a huge handicap to him.

More weapons fire caused everyone to stop and throw themselves down, Tucker dropping down beside Reed's bed. He gripped Reed's hand tightly.

"Mal! Mal, can you get down here?" he whispered harshly, pulling on the hand.

Reed didn't hear Tucker, but as another energy bolt shot over his head he rolled sideways, swearing under his breath, and managed to half-fall from the bed, landing mainly on his good leg and his hands. He grimaced with pain, although knew that had the Hanaji not splinted the break so efficiently he would be far worse off.

Tucker pulled Reed close, shielding him as best he could.

"What's happening?" Reed asked, only half able to hear the shouts and sounds of panic.

Tucker shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know where Keemay is. The UT won't work with all this noise."

Despite his hearing loss Reed could guess most of what Tucker said by the man's body language.

He grabbed the translator and peered at the screen, trying to decipher the random words that came up. The basic message was clear—they were now all prisoners of the Indessni.

A creature of a species Tucker and Reed had not seen before walked into the room. It was clear from his body language that he was in charge, or at least of a high rank. The Hanaj seemed to treat him with deference, taking a step back, but still keeping his blaster steadily pointed at the hostages.

The newcomer bellowed something in a guttural tone. There was a ripple of movement in the room. Then the Hanajian guard called out something and the translator picked it up clearly.

"You are now prisoners of the allience. Proceed under guard to your new ship where you shall serve as seen fit. Anyone who does not obey will be killed."

Tucker looked at Reed, fear plain on his face. He knew that Reed wouldn't be able to make it across the room, let alone onto another ship to be put to work.

He was about to say something when the doctor began speaking, gesturing to the Hanajian casualties who were lying on the beds around the room. It was clear that some of them were in a very bad way. The doctor picked the one nearest to him and began pointing to various injuries and the screen that obviously showed the patient's condition.

Tucker guessed that he was making an appeal on behalf of all the injured, trying to reason with their attackers.

The plea was brought to an abrupt end when the Indessni pulled out a pistol and fired a single bolt of energy into the patient. The screen above the bed went blank. The room was silent.

At the next barked order from the Indessni everyone who could move did so, keeping their heads down. They exited into the corridor where they were lined up against the wall. Sensing there was no choice, Tucker stood up and held a hand out to Reed.

"We have to try," he said.

Reed nodded, apprehension clear on his face. He reached out and gripped Tucker's forearm as hard as he could, closing his eyes against the pain. Once he was balanced on one foot he took a deep breath, still dizzy from the drugs he had been given. Then he nodded to Tucker, holding out his other arm.

Tucker stood next to Reed, wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to grip tightly on the wrist of the arm Reed had put around his neck.

He forced himself to ignore the whimpers of pain that Reed gave when they started moving, merely tightening his grip and trying to support even more of the other man's weight as he hopped along.

As they approached the door Tucker saw the Indessni say something to the Hanaj and gesture in their directions. He tensed, ready to react.

The Hanaj leapt forward and shoved them hard, out of the stream of beings leaving the room. Tucker tried hard to keep his balance, but let go of Reed. Reed flailed, but was forced to take a step on his injured leg before he could grab onto the wall for support. Tucker immediately went to him, shooting a vicious look toward the Hanaj. He put his hands on Reed's waist.

"Are you okay?"

Reed took a shaky breath, and not moving from his position—head resting on his arms as he faced the wall—he nodded.

Tucker turned his attention back to the Hanaj, keeping a hand on Reed's back.

"What? What do you want?" he said clearly, fumbling for the translator in his pocket.

"You are not Hanaji," the creature said. "They don't want you."

"Don't want...what are you going to do with us then?" Tucker asked.

Reed turned slightly, watching the exchange.

"You will be put on the alliance ship, They will then dispose of you as they see fit. Stay here, someone will come for you."

The Indessni walked over to Reed and reached out. Reed flinched away, but couldn't back up or move. The Indessni grabbed Reed's jaw and forced him to turn his head, the grip painful. He then made a noise that sounded as if he needed to clear his throat and let go, gave Reed a cuff around the head and walked away.

Tucker immediately returned to Reed's side and slid his hands around Reed's waist again. "You okay?" he asked.

Reed nodded, worried that if he opened his mouth he might be sick. He breathed deeply through his nose and moved his grip from the wall to Trip's now-ragged EV suit.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Reed asked.

Trip swallowed. He didn't know how to answer, he was used to Reed being the one with solutions, plans, ways out of impossible situations. He wanted to say they'd make a break for it, tap into the comm system, send a message to Enterprise. Or maybe they could take out a guard and steal a ship or escape in a pod. Even the entire Hanajian ship could be theirs, on a good day. They had the skills.

"I don't know," he answered. They had the skills, but right now, they had no options other than to wait.

"You should go," Reed said.

"What?" Tucker gaped. "No way."

"If you went now you could easily overpower the guard, send a message to Enterprise, or get to her yourself. It's our only chance. If we wait to see what the Indessni want from us it'll be too late."

Sometimes, Trip thought, it was obvious why they worked so well together.

"No. We stick together. If I go you're...helpless." A word he'd never associated with Malcolm Reed before.

"For Christ's sake, Trip, if you stay we both are!" He grabbed the translator and quickly studied it. "This thing will scan and translate text. You'll be able to read controls. Now go, before they put a proper guard on us again."

Trip was torn. He didn't want to throw away what could prove to be their only chance of escape, but neither did he want to leave his injured lover.

"Trip, go. Now. If you don't, I will."

Trip looked around the room. Everyone else left was unconscious on beds. There was a heavy smell in the air, emanating from the smoking body that the Indessni commander had shot. He turned back to Reed, ready to protest again, but he changed his mind as he saw the expression on Reed's face.

"Stay here. I'll be back for you." He wrapped his arms around Reed tightly; perhaps a little too tightly, as Reed grunted when the breath was squeezed from him.

Reed nodded. Then he watched Tucker leave, knowing the other man wouldn't look back.

As soon as Tucker was out of sight and there had been no indication that he had been seen, Reed let out a sigh. He moved to the nearest bed, needing to lean against something. He didn't know if the Hanaj who occupied the bed was dead or alive, and he found he didn't care. He looked around the room, wondering if there was anything of any use to him. He was very aware that Trip now had their only translator.

Reed noticed some medical equipment on a trolley and wondered if he could reach it. He hopped slowly, every movement sending jarring pains through his leg. He found that by using various beds and the walls to steady himself, his progress wasn't too slow.

He searched through the supplies, but could find little of use. He examined the spongy tape that was being used to keep his leg firmly held to the metal splints and decided there wasn't much he could do to improve it. Then his gaze fell on a short metal stand. He didn't know what it had been used for, but he picked it up and discovered a screw-joint that kept the wheeled base attached to the rest of the stand. He quickly unscrewed it and tested it for height. It was a little uncomfortable, but it served reasonably well as a crutch. Of course, he really needed another one, but after glancing around the room he couldn't see anything. He consoled himself with the thought that Trip would be back soon, and now he would be a little more mobile when the chance to escape came.

__

Trip hurried through the corridors, desperate to get back to Reed as soon as possible. He wished that both he and Archer had listened and thought further before jumping into a situation they knew nothing about. He hadn't a clue what was going on now, and wished they had researched the situation further. He didn't even know who the Indessni were, or what their involvement was in the situation. He did know that he didn't want anything to do with a race who shot injured beings in cold blood though, and he didn't want to leave Reed alone in case he faced the same fate.

Tucker quickly scanned signs from doorways and access hatches, desperate to find anything that would help their cause.

Tucker walked around a corner, still studying the screen for clues as to where the comm system might be. He looked up at a sound, and came face to face with the Indessni commander.

__

Reed wanted to pace, but he couldn't. He was rapidly realising that movement of any kind was bad news. His leg pulsed with agony, any movement sending renewed slivers of pain from his toes to groin and beyond. He hugged his arms around himself, trying to force some warmth back into his body.

A noise from the corridor made him look around frantically for somewhere to hide—at least somewhere to conceal himself until Tucker returned. But he was too late. Through the door strode the Indessni, and then, trailing after him, came Tucker. Reed stared, waiting to see a gun to Tucker's head or some other threat.

But there was none.

"Mal, I think...I think Jon was wrong."

Reed frowned.

Tucker held out the translator and nodded toward the Indessni, who was watching them both. "I've been talking to him. The translator seems to have worked out the basics of the language. I told him to keep it simple, and he told me what's been going on."

"And?" Reed shifted slightly, wincing.

"And first of all, we need to get off this ship, just in case the warp drive does go."

Tucker noticed Reed's handiwork and smiled. "I see you've been busy. Stick your arm around my shoulders again. We're going to go to Zamune's ship. He promises that he'll deliver us back to Enterprise as soon as it's safe."

Reed nodded, the smell of charred flesh still thick in his nostrils, a stark reminder that the Indessni certainly weren't averse to killing. He wrapped his arm awkwardly over Tucker's shoulders and propped his homemade crutch under the other arm. Moving was certainly easier, and they made reasonable progress, the Indessni, Zamune, leading the way.

Finally they passed through the airlock to the other ship. Tucker could feel Reed shaking, the physical exertion too much for the injured man. He was just glad that an end was in sight now, and soon they would be back on Enterprise, with Reed in Phlox's care.

"Come, this way," Zamune gestured. "Our doctor is here. Come."

As they made their way to the Indessni sickbay Tucker felt the ship disengage the airlock and begin moving. He breathed a sigh of relief. Although he still wasn't sure that he should have so readily trusted Zamune, he couldn't see what other options he had. He wondered if Reed would have followed so willingly had he not been injured.

"Here." Zamune pointed to a set of doors. "Use your machine to tell the doctor. He will help. We will try to find your ship. Stay here until I return."

Tucker nodded, then, realising that wouldn't translate said, "Yes. Thank you."

They walked through the door, Tucker nervous, wondering what he was dragging Reed into.

The doctor—or Tucker presumed that's who he was—looked at them haughtily. He had obviously been told to expect the two sorry looking aliens in their ragged EV suits.

He gestured to an empty bed and watched closely as Reed managed to climb onto it, with Tucker's help.

He fetched some medical equipment, and Tucker watched, fascinated, as a small machine ran on rails across the ceiling, then lowered over Reed's bed and proceeded to scan him. The Indessni examined the computer readout and quickly cut away the makeshift splints. Reed hissed in pain, one hand gripping painfully onto Tucker's arm.

The Indessni doctor then cut away the material of the EV suit, making an exasperated rattling sound as the sealant foamed out of the cuts.

As soon as Reed's bruised and damaged leg was visible the doctor began brushing on some thick gel, then he lay long strips of what looked like fabric over the gel. He continued building up layers for some time, then gestured that Reed should try to turn over, and proceeded to cover the back of his leg in the same manner.

"You okay?" Tucker asked quietly.

Reed nodded. "It seems to be...taking the pain away. Like my leg's going numb."

Tucker nodded, not entirely sure that was a good thing.

"They're just gonna find Enterprise, then we'll be fine," Tucker rubbed a hand over Reed's back, trying to relax himself as much as the Englishman.

After a few more minutes the doctor finally spoke, although addressed his remarks to Tucker.

"Your crew will be fine now. Healing will take place. Must not remove bandage until healing is complete."

Tucker nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor walked away, tending to other patients around the room.

"So..." Reed shifted into a more comfortable position. "What did he say to make you change your mind?"

"Who?" Tucker shifted so he was half perched on the bed next to Reed, still holding the man's hand.

"The Indessni, Zamune? He must have said something to you to make you trust him."

"He just told me his version of events, and like you said earlier, we shouldn't have taken sides."

"So what's the story?" Reed asked, voice still hoarse and scratchy.

"Zamune said that his people, the Indessni, use one of the planets in this system as a sacred place. It's sparsely populated by religious groups, and ordinary Indessni are allowed time off to go and study there. Sort of like an education retreat, they learn about their history and stuff, as well as how to conduct themselves."

Reed nodded.

"Well, the Hanaji have found something on the planet that they want. Some mineral or something, I don't know. They asked about mining on the planet, but the Indessni refused. They believe the planet itself is important, sorta sacred I guess. Anyway, the Hanaji attacked, and that's when all this started. They've been patrolling the area around the planet ever since, and whenever the Hanaji attack the Indessni fight them off."

"So we were helping the aggressors," Reed summarized.

Tucker nodded. "If we believe the Indessni, and I do, then yeah."

Reed shifted, sitting up slightly. He wished he'd been more vocal to Archer, stood firm when he'd pointed out it wasn't their place to get involved with the situation.

"Zamune was also very apologetic. He said some of the Hanaji who were fighting on behalf of the Indessni sabotaged the other ship. He feels responsible for your injuries. He was worried that you were badly hurt. How do you feel? Any better?" Tucker asked.

"I do, actually. It sort of...tingles? I don't know." Reed reached down and touched the bandages, feeling that they had gone hard, like a cast.

"I'd still rather we were back where Phlox could take a look at you," Tucker frowned.

Zamune walked into the sickbay, beckoning Tucker. "Come, your commander wants to speak to you."

Tucker jumped up, shooting a smile toward Reed. He followed Zamune over to a communications screen.

"Speak. Tell him the truth. We say we will dock with your ship, but he does not have trust for us."

Tucker nodded. "Open the channel, I'll tell him."

Archer appeared on the small screen, the bridge of the Enterprise a little battle-worn, but a beautiful sight to Trip's eyes.

"Cap'n, boy is it good to see you again," he smiled.

"Trip, where's Malcolm? Are the two of you all right?"

"Mal had an accident, there was an explosion on the Hanajian ship. But the Indessni seem to have helped him, their doctor treated him."

"So we should dock with them? It's all above board?"

Tucker nodded. "Sooner the better, Cap'n. And have Phlox standing by for Mal, he could do with a check up."

"We'll be right with you, Trip. Tell Malcolm to hang in there."

Trip nodded. "Sure thing, Cap'n."

It was almost an hour before the two ships finally managed to dock. Both of them had taken damage, and the hull designs meant that they could only dock with the Indessni ship using its front docking ports.

The Indessni doctor refused to allow Reed to try and walk, instead instructing Tucker to tell Phlox to come to them, with a stretcher to move Reed on. He then proceeded to explain to Phlox exactly how Reed should be treated. Tucker thought that the Denobulan took the lecture very well, considering. He wasn't sure he could have taken someone else telling him how to run his engines with such good grace.

Tucker stuck with Reed whilst Phlox kept him in sickbay, checking out the broken limb and then attending to other cuts and bruises on both of them.

"Well, Mr Reed, it seems that your meeting with the Indessni has indeed been most fortuitous. The substance they used on you has a structure that somehow embeds itself into the flesh and bone, thereby both stabilizing the break and also releasing some form of numbing agents into the area. Of course, this does mean that removing it is impossible, but the Indessni physician assures me that as the bone heals, the organic structure will break down. All in all, it's fascinating."

One look at Reed's face told Tucker that Reed found it less fascinating and more deeply disturbing.

"Mal, you said yourself that it feels ok so...don't worry, huh? Just try to forget exactly...why, and think about the fact you'll be healed up and back on duty before you know it."

"Ah, Mr Tucker, Mr Reed is lucky to have someone so supportive as you are. I'm sure you will have no objection to assisting the lieutenant with his physiotherapy exercises, hmm?"

"Uh...no...none at all," Tucker beamed. He always enjoyed his workout sessions with Reed.

__

Tucker sat on the gym mat, panting. Reed had made fast progress. He was still limping, and needed a crutch to get around with most of the time, but his enthusiasm to return to full duty was unquenchable. Despite only standing on one leg Reed was still doing just that - standing, whereas Tucker was on the mat. Again. And the smirk on Reed's face was doing little to help Tucker's frustration at being beaten—again.

Tucker slowly moved to his knees, looking up at Reed.

"Ready for another go?" Reed asked, limping slightly closer to Tucker.

"I don't want to tire you out," Tucker answered.

"You won't. Of course, if you need a rest —" Reed was abruptly cut off by Tucker launching himself in a low tackle, catching Reed around the hips and knocking him to the floor.

__

Phlox gave Tucker a stern look.

"And this happened how, exactly, Mr Tucker?" he asked.

Reed coughed slightly from his biobed and Tucker blushed. "We were just doing the exercises you set," he mumbled.

"And where, Mr Tucker, did I mention in the instructions for the physiotherapy treatment any exercise which could have resulted in a broken nose?"

Tucker shrugged and pressed the ice pack back on his nose.

"I think I should perhaps take some of the blame, Doctor," Reed put in. "Trip just sort of caught me by surprise, I didn't mean to hit him."

"You were under his care, Mr Reed. There are no excuses. I am quite busy enough with the crew being injured during the course of their work and our encounters with hostile species, without officers turning upon each other." Phlox turned and pinned Tucker with his piercing blue gaze. "Mr Tucker, control yourself next time. Now both of you, out of my sight. Report back here first thing tomorrow so I can assess you. I imagine you'll both be fit for duty."

"But Doc, you said Mal wouldn't be back on duty for weeks," Trip protested from under his ice pack.

"Mr Tucker, you yourself stated that he managed to beat you in fourteen straight matches in the gym. I hardly feel sitting at the tactical console will pose him any difficulty. And I feel both your lives will be safer with one of you on the bridge and the other in engineering."

Reed glanced at Tucker, a smile tugging at his lips. Tucker snuck a look back, his own smile hidden.


End file.
